There Are None So Blind As Those Who Do Not See
by Lierian
Summary: The following story will be various points of view from friends, faculty and peers of the dynamic relationship between the Trio, especially the ever growing closeness between Harry and Hermione
1. Ginny's POV

There Are None So Blind As Those Who Do Not See

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following story will be various points of view from friends, faculty and peers of the dynamic relationship between the Trio, especially the ever growing closeness between Harry and Hermione. I will be sticking to canon mainly but may include a few scenes from the movies.

Chapter One: What Ginny Suspects

Takes place summer after fourth year

Ever wonder why Ginny finally gave on Harry? Here's my take on this intriguing missing scene from canon. This is all from Ginny's point of view.

_I wonder if she knows yet. Surely she must, she's the most brilliant witch to come along in ages as everyone is always saying. Yet, somehow I am still doubtful, despite Malfoy's taunts, Rita Skeeter's articles, and Victor Krum's little chat with her before we left Hogwarts, (I had to drag that out of her. Evidently Victor thought she and Harry had something between them that was more than friendship, which she vehemently denied.) I don't think she has realized yet that she's fallen in love with him; The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, her best friend._

_I began to suspect that there was something more than friendship between them; at least on her side, after the Third Task. I was standing next to her and Ron we all heard the screams and yells and then there was a great flash as Harry and Cedric vanished. We were all horrified and worried... Mum and I were crying; Bill was fighting his way over to Dumbledore trying to find out what happened... Ron was so pale his freckles stood out more than usual, his fist clenching and unclenching. But after that first shocked moment it was Hermione's reaction that caught my eye. She was standing utterly still, her eyes fixed on the maze, and the look on her face . . . I shiver now just remembering it. I have never seen such a mingled look of anguish and desperate hope. It was then I heard her murmuring under her breath as well and her words stunned me. "'Come back Harry, please come back to me."_

_When Harry finally returned clutching Cedric's dead body, looking bruised with blood stains all over him, I felt her sway. Ron tried to grab hold of her but she seemed to recover and pushed him aside, fighting her way over the crowd, desperation in her eyes as she tried to get Harry. I think I was the only one who noticed Ron's hurt look as Hermione ran away. I suspect he has a crush on her, but being a clueless prat he hasn't realized it yet. When he does . . . I must do my best to stand by my brother and comfort him because that night I glimpsed the future._

_Hermione has always been the only one Harry really listens to. She's the only one who's always stood by his side, proving her loyalty to him time and again. I thought back to their 3rd year when we all thought Sirius was after Harry and how even when Hermione reported his Firebolt to Professor McGonagall Harry after that initial spurt of anger tried to make up with her but Ron as usual was being a prat and Harry told him off. Then Harry and Hermione saved Sirius together. _

_This year she was the only one who truly believed him and stood by him when his name came out from the Goblet of Fire and he denied putting himself forward as a contender. I saw her argue with Ron the next morning about how Harry would not have, could not have put in his name. Over the next few months Hermione spent the majority of her time with Harry, always walking along the lake together, their heads bent over musty books in the library, sitting and speaking only to each other except for those weekly pleadings from Hermione to Ron to get him to talk to Harry._

_I remember the night of the Yule Ball and the look on his face when he first saw her come in with Victor and realized that it was her. I saw the smiles and glances they exchanged at the Champions table during dinner. It reminded me somehow of the end of term banquet my horrid first year and seeing Harry glumly picking at his food until Neville pointed out that Hermione was coming in. Harry jumped up, grinning broadly as Hermione flew down the long aisle and them nearly smothering each other as they hugged. _

_Looking back over the years I've known them together I have seen how close they are; at times seeming to communicate with a look alone. There's a certain special bond between them, a golden link that must have formed during their first year and as time has passed that link has only been forged stronger by all the trials they have experienced together. _

_Tom Riddle had tried to link me to him and nearly succeeded; however that was a dark putrid link of evil filled with Tom's hate of the boy who defeated him. And if Tom's link of hate nearly killed me . . . I can't help but wonder what that golden link between Harry and Hermione that is fused of mutual caring, friendship, loyalty, respect, and perhaps even love, what I wonder will that do to Tom?_

**Part Two **

"Ginny what is it?" Hermione asked with concern

"What?" I asked

"You've been staring off into space for the last half hour. Is something wrong? You're not thinking of . . . um Tom again are you? It really wasn't your fault, any of it! Don't let the memory of him hurt you Ginny." She had paused from cleaning out one of the closets in the multiple bedrooms Sirius' house held and was looking at me as if in two minds on whether to get my Mum.

"NO!" I was surprised. I can't deny that memories of my first year encounters with Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort do not sometimes cause me nightmares, but it's been a long while since I've had one. What can I say, what can I tell her to distract her? Brilliance strikes;

"No, actually I was just remembering that silly crush I had on Harry."

"Oh" her voice is suddenly quiet.

_Wait a moment! Does she think that I still have a crush on Harry? Is that why she hasn't said anything about that kiss on the cheek we all saw her give him on platform 9 ¾? _

Without realizing it the next words that tumble from my mouth are as much a surprise to me as they are to her.

"Honestly Hermione! I gave up on Harry ages ago! As a matter of fact if you swear not to tell Ron I actually met this Ravenclaw Michael Corner at the Yule Ball and we've been hanging out together since. I really like him."

I'm stunned to realize that this is true. I've suspected it for awhile but I know that I have finally given up on Harry. This past year with the Tri-Wizard fiasco opened up my eyes to the fact that mine like so many girls was a hopeless crush. He was the Boy Who Lived, and I was just a silly little schoolgirl with a crush on a genuinely kind and good-looking young man who had been my personal hero; saving me from Tom Riddle. I had never really talked to him, never really known him. At least not as Hermione did. She saw Harry as himself not the Boy Who Lived. And that was what he needed-someone who cared for him just because he was Harry.

"Really? I think that's great Ginny!" Is that relief I hear in her voice? Hermione's been talking excessively about him and how she just knows he's ticked off at them for not writing him about what's going on, how she just knows he'll be furious at being left out, I even heard her argue with Dumbledore. Hermione, Miss Teachers' Pet arguing with the Headmaster? I smile inwardly to myself; this is going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Victor's Talk

Author's Note: Everyone belongs to JKR, only the interpretation is mine (please let it become canon)

Chapter Two

Viktor's Talk

What exactly did Viktor and Hermione discuss at the end of fourth year? And why was she still writing to him in fifth? Read on to find out.

"May I speak with you Hermyo'niny?" Victor asked. "Privately, that is."

"Of course. Excuse us Ron, Harry" Hermione walked away with Victor leaving her two friends staring at her back in curiosity.

They walked towards the lake and Hermione couldn't help but think of the many walks she and Harry had taken before the First Task discussing theories, charms, and all sorts of information that might be used to help him pass. She smiled wistfully, she had missed those walks after Ron finally came to his senses and she and Harry no longer needed to escape the Gryffindor common room. As they reached one of the beech trees Victor paused and turned to look at her steadily, his face unusually grave.

"We have become friends, yes?" he paused at her confirming nod, before continuing with difficulty "You have been most kind to me and I treasure the good will between us. However I must ask you this, even though he denied it . . . how long have you loved him? I mean is there any chance for us or is it already too late?"

Hermione stood there stunned. "What? Viktor, I don't understand. I'm not in love with anyone . . . Wait who is this "he" you're talking about denying something?" her heartbeat was pounding fast and loudly in her ears. She was suddenly frightened, what in heaven was Viktor going on about?

"You know Hermyoninny." At her panicked shake of her head he was hit with a startling insight. "Merlin! You do not even recognize it in your heart yet, do you?"

"I don't know what you mean Viktor! Please explain to me – What are your thinking?" He could see that she was near tears, her eyes over-bright, her slight frame trembling in confusion and shock.

He was stunned by her reaction – he had forgotten that in her seeming maturity that she was four years younger than he – he had expected her to know what was in her heart, yet she was not even of age. Even so - he had seen her close bond with the younger boy, heard the passion in her voice as she defended him, the concern and pride that colored her voice whenever she spoke of him, seen her smile and exchange looks with him during the Yule Ball when it was he Viktor as her date that she should have concentrated on. After the Third Task she had been by his bedside, not Viktor's even though he had been injured as well.

Whether or not she recognized it; her heart was already bound to the other. She would never be his in the way he had dreamed of: a young woman, intelligent, humorous, brave, loyal and not all interested in his fame but in him: the man, Viktor Krum as a potential life partner. He could continue to be her friend, for to lose her as such would be to lose one of the few people who saw him as himself and not as a celebrity. However he knew his heart would ache for awhile at his lost dream of her belonging to him. He could see that she was still waiting for him to answer; her face pale and slightly frightened. What could he tell her? Should he tell her the truth he now saw so clearly: that she and the boy were bonded by more than friendship?

He had to speak, to tell her something; to his surprise the words that came tumbling out were these:

"I would always hope you to consider me your friend. If you would not mind I would like to write you every now and again."

"Of course Viktor. I would certainly love to hear from you and about your homeland. You certainly described it as so beautiful. But – please could you explain what you meant earlier?" Her face was pleading and half-fearful as if she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to hear what he had to say but at an inner depth of her soul needed to know it.

He could not look at her, could not bear to see her face if she realized the truth, so he turned away from her looking out over the lake, "His thoughts, even his actions, you speak of him so frequently, did you know that? Even your other friend, the red-haired boy I have seen him watching the two of you most carefully as if seeking the truth for himself. Finally I asked Potter if there were any truth to the rumors about the two of you that have been going around all year."

"What! Harry – You spoke to Harry about . . . We're only friends Viktor. Best Friends! Of course I talk about Harry. He was my first friend here at Hogwarts and he's had it so rough this year with the Goblet of Fire fiasco and Ron (that prat!) not believing in him." Hermione was annoyed that Viktor had put credence in those ridiculous rumors of Rita Skeeter.

"Yes, that is what he said also. That you were only best friends" At Viktor's words something inside Hermione flinched; there seemed to be a slight ache in her heart suddenly. Unconsciously she brought her hand up as if to massage the pain at her chest away.

Author's Note; Coming up next is Hermione's reaction to the talk and why exactly did she do "something she'd never done before."


	3. Realizations? NO! Maybe? Yes A litte bit

To all Reviewers: Thanks so much for your comments! They have kept me hard at work plotting out this story which may run to about 15 chapters or so. Look at the end for what's next in the series. A lot of your questions will be answered there.

Chapter 3 Realizations? NO! Maybe? Yes. A Little Bit.

Here we peek into Hermione's reaction to her talk with Viktor at the end of GOF. Any sentences in _Italics _is her heart arguing with her mind. What was she thinking of that led her to do "something she'd never done before?"

When Hermione returned to the carriages she tried desperately to keep her expression neutral. Her thoughts, her emotions were in such turmoil. She couldn't bear anyone asking her what was wrong for she felt she might emotionally crack.

Throughout the train ride home she tried to act normally but inside herself she was struggling with Victor's implications about her feelings for Harry. They couldn't know- not Ron and Oh Dear God **especially** not Harry what Victor had spoken to her about. The very thought of it made her face burn with embarrassment which she tried to hide by burying her face in her book.

She did not like Harry that way! She didn't. He was her first friend; he'd rescued her from the troll in first year even though he hadn't particularly liked what he knew of her-Miss Bossy Boots and all, sticking her nose in his business. She blushed at her younger self's nosiness.

Second year she'd been so afraid; after all she was a muggle-born and she was worried for her safety. But if she stayed by Harry, she knew he would keep her safe. He would protect her; his friend. Even after she had been petrified, her mind unable to communicate as she lay locked away in frozen body she had fiercely believed that Harry would figure out her clues and save everyone. Ron would help too of course. But it was Harry she had silently willed to find the scrap of paper in her hand, to decipher the horror in the Chamber of Secrets. She had been so glad to see Harry at the feast; he'd done it, just like she known he would. He had saved her and heart was so filled with delight and pride in him that she had run to him and he'd met her with his arms open for a hug. The best ever hug she'd thought at the time.

Third year with the Firebolt fiasco Harry had hurt her deeply, Ron too of course. They had both ignored her for awhile making her miserable and she had often gone to visit to Hagrid, needing to talk out her loneliness and misery. And then Harry, her dear best friend had tried making amends; he'd known somehow that she had only reported the broom because she was so worried about him. However her constant tiredness with using the time turner for all her extra classes had made her sharp with Harry when he had logically pointed out the evidence did seem to point out that Crookshanks had something to do with Scabber's disappearance and she had felt incredibly guilty afterwards for shouting at him. She shuddered remembering the horror she'd felt when they had all thought Sirius, Harry's godfather, would try to kill him. She could not, would not let anyone hurt Harry; he'd already lost so much with both his parents dead. Ron too had been determined that Sirius would have to go through them before they'd let any harm come to Harry. Then with the truth revealed but dismissed by all but Dumbledore she and Harry had rescued Sirius on Buckbeak. She had clung tightly to him, feeling giddy because she hated flying but knowing, trusting that Harry wouldn't let her fall.

Hermione thought back over the recent events this past year. She had been shocked by Ron's reaction to Harry being chosen for Tri-Wizard Championship but after a night's sleep had realized how all the overshadowed, jealous and insecure feelings Ron had been repressing _somewhat _over the years had taken the final blow when Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. She knew Ron had been angry with her as well, because in his mind she had chosen Harry to support. But it hadn't been a choice for her. Hermione _knew Harry._ He had no need for more wealth, and certainly he had no desire for further fame or notoriety. Given how deadly the tasks were expected to be there had never been a doubt in her mind that someone else had placed his name. Someone whose intentions were getting Harry badly injured or killed. Just as it had been every year since they had started at Hogwarts, only this time the danger seemed worse.

She had been so stressed out with trying to help him. The lovely long walks around the lake where they talked not just about the upcoming First Task but of themselves as well, followed by all the early mornings and late nights studying various books, and the practicing in empty classrooms. She had missed those times spent alone with just Harry after he and Ron had made up. Harry had kept her safe so many times and she finally had a chance to repay that debt.

_Oh really. Please, you know it was more than repaying a debt behind your actions._

'I don't know what you're talking about' She sniffed

_Yes you do. Viktor was right. You haven't been listening to me; your heart. That brain tries to keep you out of touch with your true feelings. Come on, admit it! You were glad to have Harry to yourself without Ron constantly taking jabs at you and making fun of you, always trying to get your goat. With Harry there was just an unexplainable contentment in your quiet moments together. Even with all the admittedly fruitless and boring hours in the library it made you happy because it was Harry there with you. Would you really have gone so far out of your way if it had been Ron who was chosen?_

'I . . . yes. Of course I would have'

_Yeah, that sounds sooo- convincing. Quit it! Quit lying to yourself. How long do you think it would have lasted; helping Ron without constantly being annoyed, angered, and just plain frustrated with his thick-headedness?_

Silence.

_Well?_

'What?' She snapped angrily.

_You were flattered when Victor asked you to the Yule Ball, but you and I know you wished someone else had asked first. Someone whose green eyes unfortunately seem to affix themselves quite frequently to that Ravenclaw girl. You know you loved that look of sheer surprise and admiration on his face when he saw you with Victor. Take that Cho Chang! That's what you were thinking when he kept glancing over to you and grinning. Of course Ron had to go and spoil it all, first by firmly stating his intentions to avoid getting a troll as a date, finally realizing you were a girl after four years of knowing each other, insulting you by thinking you were lying about having a date, then the worst; implying you were consorting with the enemy. You were even scared for a minute that Harry might believe it to be true. That stupid blow up in the common room afterwards when Ron wouldn't quit nettling you about betraying Harry really made your fur fly with your anger at him in ruining your night._

'He embarrassed me in front of Harry! Of course I was furious with Ron, who wouldn't be by your supposed friend not even acknowledging you as a girl, completely dissing you as a possible date until he couldn't get anyone else!'

_Supposed friend or should that be friends? So who were you really angry at? On the surface you say it's Ron, but I think you were just a tiny tad bit mad and hurt by Harry as well._

Silence.

_If you look back over the years you'd admit you have been a little jealous yourself. You've been jealous of the times Harry has spent with Ron without you, especially the summers. You were thrilled this summer, hopping around with excitement when Ron owled you that he was inviting Harry and you to spend time at the Burrow._

'Stop it! I can't . . . I just can't. I don't know, I'm so confused.'

_I told you. Listen to me. Listen to your heart._

The train was pulling into the station and they were through the barriers. A flashback of the third task suddenly struck, she'd been terrified when Harry and Cedric had disappeared. She hadn't know if she'd ever see him again, and this time there had been no last good luck hug before he entered into danger. And later when he'd returned with Cedric's dead body, she had seen the horror in his eyes. He would have nightmares now, she could almost sense the grief, the guilt, the pain he felt about both Cedric's death and Lord Voldemort's return.

She would later swear to herself that she didn't know why she had done something she had never done before; why she had kissed Harry on the cheek before his relatives took him away. She wasn't sure what exactly she felt towards Harry. She had known since first year that she loved him, however being _in_ love with any boy, even Harry. . . She just didn't know. Maybe she did love him as more than her first real friend. Maybe she should see what the coming year would bring. There was always the chance that she would see him again before school started. And as she fell asleep she relived the warm scent of him as she stepped close, the sensation of his cheek against her lips and the odd ripple of _something different_ running through her as she kissed him. Something she had never felt before and the words seem to follow her into her dreams;_ I told you. Listen to me. Listen to your heart. _

Author note: There will be a much more detailed chapter or two based on Hermione's point of view during 5th year and the summer after later on in the story. But for now expect Colin Creevy's talk with Rita Skeeter, McGonagall's thoughts on her two favorite students, as well as many other characters; Neville, the Twins, Molly, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Cho, Ron ( in two chapters as well), Dumbledore, Ravenclaw House, Hufflepuff House, maybe Snape/Slytherins's view of our favorite Trio, and of course The Boy Who Lived.


End file.
